Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a magnetoresistive memory device, and, more specifically, a free layer, a magnetoresistive cell, and a magnetoresistive memory device including a region having a relatively low concentration of boron (B) and a region having a relatively high concentration of boron (B), and methods of fabricating the same.